Forvandlingen
by Jay's World
Summary: Alt er løgn. Mørket nærmer seg. Dagene blir korte. Høstens delikate vind blir kald og slem, og river med seg løv. Dreper. Stjeler. AU - OneShot - warnings inside.


*Sorry guys, I wrote this in my native language just for the hell of it. A boring Easter Eve's night spoiled in hot chocolate and a trusty lap top. Tell me if you really want a translation, and I'll see what I can do, but I think this one is better off as it is.

*Skal sies jeg aldri har skrevet en fanfic på norsk før, mest fordi jeg har blitt vandt til å skrive og lese engelsk, men man kan jo alltids prøve! Novelle. Kort, greit. Advarsel for sterke scener og kontroversiell ending.

_Jeg eier ikke The Twiligth Saga. Alle rettigheter for karakteriseringer og gjenkjennelige trekk tilhører Stephenie Meyer. _

oOo

**Forvandlingen  
>av<br>Jay's World**

Det er bare en dag, en helt normal dag. Ingenting burde virke annerledes, men fremdeles kan jeg ikke stoppe følelsen av at noe er feil. Mens jeg stirrer ut kjøkkenvinduet, lar jeg mine tanker vandre, og analyserer mine omgivelser. Men ingenting _er _annerledes. Trærne står fremdeles stolte, med stammer faste og gamle, løv med hint av høst på taggene. Plenen er nyklipt i forberedelse av vinteren som bare er uker fra å falle over oss, snø hvit og ren som vil dekke et hav av grått og meningsløse mennesker.

En endring er på vei, men det er ingenting jeg kan gjøre for å stoppe den. Moder Jord har talt, og sommerens feiltagelser skal bli renset bort for så å blir gjort på nytt. Sesonger kommer og går, men de alltid de samme. Alltid dystre, friske, glade, og dempende.

Vinter.

Vår.

Sommer.

Høst.

Høsten er da jeg lever. Å rake løv har vært en stor fornøyelse siden barnehagen, og regnet som faller ved himmelens befaling er som musikk for mine ører. Vinduet står alltid på gløtt, og sengen dyttes bort til veggen når sommerdekkende blir byttet; og ørepropper til musikkspillere blir forlatt i en skuff.

Men så dør jeg, når vannet fryser og daler ned i unike flak. Kulden stjeler sjelen min, og etterlater seg intet annet enn en tom kropp og et falmende hjerte. Det dunker, men det lever ikke. Vinteren stjeler solen og månen hersker.

De fleste ville tro jeg er vandt til det, å leve i en kontinuerlig tilstand av mørke og død, men lidelse er ingen tilstand kroppen tilpasser seg. Man kan tåle smerten, men en torturert kropp vil fremdeles krympe seg under følelsen av et klyp. Ti kniver i hjerte, og et spark i leggen vil få deg til å ynke.

Ytterdøra smeller igjen, og jeg hopper skremt, men jeg vet hvem det er.

"Hei Bella, hva lager du?" spør pappa med et smil om munnen og kysser meg lett på kinnet. Det er det lengste han går for hengivenhet, noe jeg er takknemlig for. Vi trenger ikke daglige deklarasjoner for familiekjærlighet for å vite at vi er glad i hverandre, men det lille kysset på kinnet når han kommer hjem fra jobb er fremdeles nok til å varme meg.

"Lasagne. Helt i fra bunnen av, kan'ke ha politisjefen spise produsert ferdigmat," erter jeg lett, og han ler. "Spesielt ikke når politiballet er rett rundt hjørnet. Så, i dag er det fullkornsvegetarianerlasagne!"

Smilet hans famler, og han stønner i fortvilelse. "Seriøst? Jeg prøve dressen i forrige uke og den passa helt greit. Ingen grunn for diet!" Han trygler og ber, men jeg har allerede stått her i en time og lagd alt bra bunnen av, så han gir seg med kun et nådeløst blikk ifra meg.

Det er enkelt å kue menn hvis man vet hvordan man skal gjøre det. Med den rette teknikken vil de gjøre alt du ber dem om. Men for pappa er det enkelt; det eneste jeg trenger å vri ham til å gjøre er å spise sunt. Ikke at jeg nekter meg selv is og fastfood en gang i blant, men varslinger om høyt blodtrykk og eventuelle hjertefeil skriker rundt meg. En blodlinje av diabetes og hjerteattakk skremmer meg nok til ta vare på faren min.

"Når var det du sa du skulle dra?" spør han og legger fra seg servietten. De siste femten minuttene har vært fylt med komplimenter og smatting; han har til og med gulfet i seg dobbelt så mye salat som meg, og jeg som trodde det bare ville være jeg som skulle spise det.

"Søndag neste uke, dagen etter ballet. Kan jo ikke dra før jeg har sett min egen far i full prakt på sin egen fest, kan jeg det?"

"Neeei, skal vel ikke kunne gjøres det," smiler han, men så endrer øynene hans seg til bekymring og jeg vet hva som kommer nå. "Trenger du penger? Har ikke mye, men så trenger jeg ikke mye heller."

Jeg rister på hodet. "Ikke kast bort pengene dine på meg, pappa, jeg klarer meg."

Alt er løgn. Mørket nærmer seg. Dagene blir korte. Høstens delikate vind blir kald og slem, og river med seg løv. Dreper. Stjeler. Vinteren er djevelens tid, mens Gud gjemmer seg i varmere strøk. November er den vanskeligste måneden å leve, når en tid ender og en annen begynner.

Slutt på lykke, begynnelsen på et nedfall.

Sannheten er at jeg trenger alt jeg kan få hendene mine på. Karakterene mine har falt under presset, og Universitetet krever kun det beste for at jeg skal få beholde stipendet mitt. For øyeblikket lever jeg ut av en bag på sofaen til en klassekamerat.

Kjæresten trakk seg i siste liten, og vil ikke engang se meg i øynene når jeg møter han på Starbucks for morgenkaffen, og løgnene hans stinger i sjelen min. Han sa han elsket meg, hviskede ord i nytelse og naken hud hadde vært høydepunket i mitt liv. Nå er det kun svart, som hans kjærlighetsløse øyne som en gang hadde vært de vakreste grønne enger. Enger jeg hadde badet i på solfylte dager i parken, stirret inn i under månens hvite lys nede ved vannet.

Jeg hadde planlagt å ta ham med hjem og presentere han for pappa, men sjefen selv ville ha sett ynkelig og patetisk med en gang Edward hadde satt foten innenfor døra.

Jeg trodde på ham, jeg gav han alt, og i gjengjeld hadde jeg fått et likegyldig rist på hodet og en dårlig unnskyldning.

_Det passer bare ikke. _

_Romkammeratene vil ikke like det. _

_Jeg føler liksom ikke at vi er _der _enda, hvis du skjønner meg rett. _

_Så klart jeg er glad i deg, jeg bare…elsker deg ikke. _

_Men du sa det jo senest i går!_ hadde jeg hylt med tårer rennende ned kinnene mine.

_Vi sier alle ting vi ikke mener når vi kommer, _hadde han svart og trakt seg unna.

Det var en kald trekk og fem centimeter, men han klarte å trekke ut hjertet mitt med to enkle setninger.

Jeg gav ham alt.

Han tok det og løp med halen mellom bena.

En sommerdag forbannet meg, og tok sin pris på novembers første tegn av vinter. Frost om natten hadde festet seg til hustopper og plener, og det fryste det mitt siste håp om kjærlighet. Edward hadde gitt meg håp, vekket jenta inni meg som for lengst hadde gitt opp på ekteskap og holdte løfter.

De sier skillsmissebarn har større sjanse for å bli deprimert som voksne. Jeg er enda et nummer i statistikken i en alder av tjue. Jeg kan ikke engang drikke lovlig, men ingen snur hodet for ei jente med antidepressive piller.

Pengene mine svømmer ut til regninger, piller, mat, og bøker.

Å gå på skole er dyrt, og uten hjelp drukner jeg.

Uka går og jeg prøver å gjøre det beste av det jeg har. Hver dag går jeg til biblioteket og leser på lover og regler, og prøver å skrive ferdig stiler og innleveringer som er langt over fristen. Men som sagt, med det rette blikket vil menn gjøre hva du vil; og flesteparten av mine professorer er gamle, trøtte, og kåte. Med det rette hvite skjorta og svarte bhen er oppdraget utført og fristen brutt.

Lenger går jeg ikke, moral har jeg fremdeles, selv om de er maskert og begravd under løgner og bedrag. Et lite skjørt, et flørtende blikk, en etterspørsel om å få bli igjen etter forelesningen. Ryggen på pulten, bena i været, og A'en kan være min, men bare tanken får magen min til å vri seg.

Det er mulig, men jeg ville aldri ha kunnet sett meg selv i speilet etterpå.

Venninna mi ringer meg på fredag og sier jeg ikke kan bo der lengre. Jeg skjønner henne helt; etter en måned å snylte på hennes vennlighet har gnagd på samvittigheten min, og jeg er overrasket at hun har holdt ut så lenge. Men leieinnehaveren hennes er streng og sjekker boligen ofte; det er et mirakel at vi ikke har blitt oppdaget før, men i går hun innom uventet og fant tingene mine i stua.

Enten drar jeg, eller begge.

Svaret er enkelt, og jeg er ofret til de kalde gatene.

"Det er greit. Seriøst, Alice," sier jeg med et falskt smil og en beroligende tone. "Jeg har allerede funnet et lite sted jeg kan bo. Ta det med ro, jeg skulle akkurat til å ringe deg," ler jeg gjennom mine egne løgner.

Rommet mitt er kaldt og vått, og vinduet er lukket. Tepper svelger meg hel og kroppen min skjelver. Løgn og bedrag tærer på meg, og jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg vil vare.

Hva skal jeg gjøre når jeg må dra tilbake? Bo på herberge og fattighus, uten å vite hvor den neste natten vil bli tilbrakt?

Skjebnen er en bitter fiende, og jeg står alene uten midler til å forsvare min fremtid.

En kald bris omfavner meg kvelden etter da jeg setter meg ute på verandaen, og nattehimmelen åpner seg tidlig. Solen senker seg i horisonten. Lykke og glede legger seg flate for det kommende mørke.

Det er ingen stjerner. Månen er mørk.

Pappa er presentert i sin største prakt når han kommer ut døra, med dekorasjoner fra hæren og tro tjeneste i politiet. Han er en gammel mann, en vis sjel. Min mor hadde forelsket seg i en helt pensjonert soldat med håp om en bedre fremtid og et godt navn, men hans ønske om å beskytte uskyldige sjeler hadde gjort henne grå og hatfull.

Jeg ble uten en mor å se opp til, uten en kvinne å knytte meg til, før jeg i det hele tatt kunne stave mitt eget navn.

Kjærlighet som jeg vet om er forfengelig og kortvarig.

Mamma er mitt eksempel, og Edward bare påviser det videre. Min eneste konstante glede har vært en hjelpeløs far uten kunnskap om å oppdra en liten jente, men hans barmhjertighet har alltid vist meg lyset.

Men tunnelen blir trangere og jeg er blind. En fars kjærlighet er ikke nok for å leve.

Skyer dekker himmelen utenfor, mens vi hyller en manns tro tjeneste i tjue år.

Pensjonert fra tjeneste. Etterlatt til å leve alene i et tomt hus. Snart med viten om at hans eneste barn er mislykket.

Trærne er bare og bakken kald. Jeg drar rett etter middagen og sier jeg må være oppe tidlig i morgen, og jeg gir pappa en hard klem når jeg går.

Han kysser meg på kinnet.

Lufta er frisk, men nådeløs. Jeg tenner en røyk og vandrer ned fortauet med hælene mine danglende fra min venstre hånd. Det er kaldt som faen, men jeg bryr meg ikke. Dette er min siste dag i frihet, i sikkerhet, i varme.

Men alt har en ending.

Jeg ser meg ikke for. Kjolen min er svart. Sjåføren er uoppmerksom og kjører for fort.

Bena mine blir sveipt under meg og pusten blir slått ut fra brystet mitt ved første kontakt med frontruta. Glass knuses, hodet mitt smeller og kuttes opp. Han bråbremser og jeg faller ned hardt mot sementbakken. Armen min vris feil og brekker. Jeg skriker og ynker meg i smerten.

Dette er verre enn noe jeg noen gang har kjent, og hele kroppen min brenner.

Endeløs smerte, hvert lem skriker for at det skal slutte.

Tårer faller, men jeg ser rett opp mot himmelen. Mørke skyer har samlet seg som en hær. En romersk hær mot en hjelpesløs kriger.

Jeg faller. Jeg drukner. Jeg svelges hel i et hav av smerte.

Stemmer mumler i bakgrunnen, og jeg gjenkjenner en bekymret kjærlighet og smerte i lyden av min fars dype ord.

_Ikke gå. Ikke gå ifra meg. Du er alt jeg har igjen. Vær så snill, ikke gi opp. _

Men jeg kan ikke røre meg. Kroppen min er stiv og forsvarsløs mot mannen med ljåen. Himmelen åpner seg. I distansen faller regn, men når kulden treffer meg smelter snø på nesen min.

_Det snør, det snør, tiddelibom. _

Det er feil, det de sier. Livet ditt passerer ikke foran øynene dine når du dør. Men i de få øyeblikkene før alt blir svart og du går inn i lyset, så reflekterer du litt på det du angrer. Med en sjanse til ville jeg gjort alt annerledes, men gjort alt feil på samme tid.

Høsten blekner, mitt syn svartner, og snøen faller.

Sesongen endrer seg fra dempet til dyster, og jeg går fra levende til død.

Hviskede ord former seg på leppene mine, mine siste ord. _Jeg elsker deg pappa._ Og alt er borte.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Jeg er dyster, jeg vet det. Tydeligvis klarer jeg ikke å skrive noe uten død og fordærvelse, men jeg håper dere likte det. Eller ikke. Opp til dere, men si ifra hva du synes!**  
><strong>


End file.
